


This Is A Trap I Would Gladly Walk Into With You

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: This promt came to me from bearly-believeable on tumblr so kudos to them for giving me this promt! Thank you dear and I hope you like what I did with it 😊"A request for a Farah x Saul fic I have is like long repressed feelings they can’t act upon that the winx club sees and decides to parent trap them."
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	This Is A Trap I Would Gladly Walk Into With You

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own the characters or the show I'm just borrowing them to play around with them a little.  
> Feel free to drop by my inbox to leave a Silrah promt. My handle on tumblr is I-rely-on-you
> 
> Full disclaimer: This might be a little OOC due to the nature of the promt I am very sorry for that

‘This was ridiculous’ is what was going through Farah’s mind at the moment. Utterly ridiculous. 

It all had started that morning on the training grounds. The now second years of fairies had their first outdoor training lesson. The objective had been easy. Use one’s powers to their advantage and gain the upper hand in a controlled fight of elements. And so far it had been going good. They had been at it for almost two hours now and the young trainees were getting more sure of their powers and bolder with their moves. 

At some point Saul had come over to stand next to the headmistress to check in on their progress. Nodding approvingly he chanced a glance to his side to gauge her reaction at what her students were capable of. The fairy was sporting a timid smile, a look that he could decipher so clearly as pride, it made his face almost split with his own smile at seeing her so openly delighted by her students. At how they were learning and rolling with the punches of each other’s attacks and how they were adapting to all of it. 

That was until everything that could go wrong in such a training situation, decided to go wrong. 

Farah had been chatting with Saul, only taking her eyes off of her students on the mat for one split second to give him a reprimanding look for making slight fun of her otherwise strict demeanour today when something during the fight before them got out of hand. 

Saul who was in the process of going back over to his own students, had his back to the mat and was oblivious to the spell behind him going awry. Giving him her scolding look and getting a smirk in return she heard a panicked intake of air and glanced over his shoulder to the fight on the training platform again only to see a student struggle to reign in their powers and slipping with the effort to press down on it to extinguish the build-up. 

It all happened in the blink of an eye and later nobody could explain how she had actually managed to keep everyone alive through this ordeal. 

The other student had seen what her partner was struggling with and had tried a counter attack to catch the burst of magic, but this only resulted in the explosion doubling in size. Both blasts had careened into each other and the force of the combined attack had the air sizzling with energy. 

Farah had a split second to decide what to do to help her students and channeled her powers to shield both the teenagers from the detonation. This resulted in a chain reaction of sorts seeing as all the amassing energy needed to go somewhere, needed an outlet. That outlet seemed to be a straight path towards where the headmistress and the headmaster were standing. 

The mind fairy's eyes had widened at realising this and had thrown out a hand over her colleagues shoulder to shield him from catching the blast to the back. Sadly her shield didn’t actually act as a buffer but more of a movable object in the energy blasts path. 

The impact on his shielded back had him propelled forward and into the headmistress. His quick reflexes had Saul grasp onto her tightly the second the shock wave hit his back. His one arm winding around her back and his other hand grasping the back of her head in support. Which had been a very clever and tactic move on his part seeing as she would’ve probably concussed herself with the impact on the massive stone wall they had careened into, if not worse. 

Upon connecting with the bricks the pair slid down the wall landing in a tangled heap on the ground. 

Breathing deeply and trying to force shuddering heaving lungfuls of air into their bodies the pair remained laying there for just a second before the headmaster rightened himself a little to take his other hand to Farah’s head as well, grasping onto it with both his hands, effectively cradling her face in the process trying to make her look at him. 

His face was swimming over hers and she could barely make out his features, his breathing coming back to her more clearly with each moment passing. Pressing her eyes shut and holding a hand to her temple the fairy breathed out a pained groan before taking hold of his chest strap blindly. Without opening her eyes she mumbled a quiet, “Are you hurt?” before gliding her fingers over his shoulder to the back of his head and into his hair to reassure herself that there was no blood. 

Still laying partially on top of her the specialist shook his head, making her feel the movement through her hand still fisting his hair at the back of his head. It was at this moment Saul noticed the students gathering around them. The air laden with fear for their teachers and blind panic. Not casting them a look, his eyes still fixed on the woman underneath him he wiped his thumbs over her temples soothingly and asked very lowly for only her to hear, “Farah can you look at me?” 

Nodding the mind fairy winced as the movement hurt her head but squinted up at him once more, her hazel orbs settling on his worried murky grey ones. His eyes looked almost green in these shadows it made her breathe in deeply at the sight of it. The colour was so vivid and ever changing depending on the light making her feel at home and safe instantly. 

Suddenly the headmistress startled a little her eyes shooting open wider, her head lifting up from the cradle of her specialists hands looking around wildly. Until her gaze settled on the two fairies that had caused the explosion. Her eyes were warm and relieved upon laying eyes on their huddled up but unharmed forms. They were leaning on each other for support she noticed but otherwise didn’t seem to be injured. Giving them a reassuring smile she let her head drop back down into the soft hands of her protector before addressing them with a voice soft as velvet. 

“Are you two alright? Did the blast get either of you?” Shaking their heads quickly the boy started to stammer out apologies, “I am so sorry Miss. I didn’t mean to-“, but Farah cut him off with a gentle shushing noise before saying, “It wasn’t your fault Oliver. I’m fine. That was an impressive atmospheric blast, dear. You did very well.” Blushing at her kind words but still unconvinced about her wellbeing he tried anew. “But Miss Dowling-“, this time it was Saul who cut him off. “It’s fine Oliver. It happens.” Taking his eyes off the woman in his arms for the first time since they had landed in this heap of limbs he fixed the boy with a strong look daring him to disagree with him. It made the boy swallow thickly, almost shrinking in on himself. The headmaster went on undeterred by this saying, “Tamara would you be so kind as to accompany your training partner to his suite. I’m sure he is exhausted after such an impressive display of air magic.” Giving the boy a wink to soften the blow he barked out, “Class dismissed!” 

The students started to dissipate slowly after this, still worried for their headmistress. But they obeyed, respectfully heeding their headmasters orders. 

After the last of the students had left he looked down at the fairy in his arms again. Gathering his courage he asked the question he had been burning to ask but hadn’t in fear of overstepping in front of their students. “Are you sure you’re alright, Farah? That was quite the blow to the head.” Looking down at her imploringly he fixed her with a worried look before guiding her head to the side gently to catch a glimpse at the back of her head but his hands came back clear of blood and he breathed a little deeper then. 

Opening her eyes once more she nodded at him, taking in his worried glance and furrowed brows. “I’m fine Saul, your hand swallowed up most of the impact I think. Thank you for that.” Giving him a small smile she settled her hand that had been stroking his hair, on his shoulder. “Help me up?” Her request came so quick and without a hint of pain in her voice he smiled in response before loosening his hand on her head and pushing himself up from the ground. Once kneeling beside her he took both her hands in one of his and guided her head upright with a strong grip on the back of her neck. It took her a moment to rid herself of the black dots still dancing around the edge of her vision but soon he had her upright and standing next to him more or less worse for wear. 

Looking down at the hand holding hers she noticed his bleeding knuckles for the first time and gasped in surprise. Taking his hand in both of hers now she inspected the scratches to the back of his hand with disdain. Looking up at him concerned she found him smiling at her. “And what in the realms could you be smiling about right now?” Her words were accompanied by a small smile of her own clearly not having figured out where his humorous grin could be coming from in this moment. 

Blowing out a short laugh he took her by the hand and led her in the direction of the greenhouse. “You just got slammed into a brick wall by a blast consisting of two kinds of fairy magic and your first concern was the wellbeing of your students and your second being my bashed up hand.” He laughed out loud at his own words grinning down at her with mirth in his gaze. “I just find you highly amusing at times, woman. That’s all.” 

Giving him a slight nudge in the side with her elbow but never dislodging their hands she blew out an exasperated breath before saying, “Oh you are an insufferable man! Of course I worry!” Leading her further down the path he took her hand in his other hand and placed the now empty one on the small of her back to guide her along the narrow path leading up the the double doors of their best friends work place. 

Mimicking her words he repeated, “Of course I worry!”, and tried to make it sound as authentic as possible. This made her sputter indignantly and point another sharp poke at his ribs at his jest. 

“Oh shut up you stupid mule and let’s ask Ben for some salve for that hand of yours. I hope you are not getting any blood on my dress back there.” At that he gave her side a small pinch making her jump at the twinge and snicker at his antics. 

With that they disappeared into the greenhouse, all the while bickering and joking in a very carefree manner. 

Unbeknownst to them they had had an audience that had witnessed the whole conversation. Bloom and her friends had been standing behind some columns in the yard keeping an eye on them in case the teachers had misjudged the situation and would be in need of help after all. 

This had sparked a conversation between the young fairies about the long repressed feelings of their totally oblivious headmistress and headmaster. 

And soon followed an elaborate plan to make them see reason. A wicked plan at that. They had even enlisted the closest friend of the pair to participate and help with the ruse. 

Which is how Farah and Saul found themselves locked into one of the upper floor classrooms of the building staring down at hundreds of lit candles and a divine smelling romantic dinner setting in the centre of the room. 

This had clearly been well thought out. The desks usually spaced around the room have been taken out leaving an open layout of the place. There were no chairs other than the two at the table with the delicious smelling dinner for two. 

Which brought her back to her earlier train of thought. ‘Ridiculous!’ This was an utterly ludicrous situation to find yourself in. Especially if you find yourself in such a situation with your best friend of over thirty years staring just as dumbfounded back at you. 

Banging on the closed door once more Farah yelled “Bloom! I know you are out there. You open this door right now young lady. This instant!” Hearing nothing but giggles from the other side had her step back in heated irritation. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked over at her headmaster in chief to gauge his reaction to all of this. 

Giving her a raised eyebrow the soldier stepped up to the door and spoke in a cold and threatening manner he only reserved for especially head-strong students such as Riven. “If you don’t let us out there will be a punishment waiting for you come morning. It’s your choice.” Appealing to the adolescents conscience in a slightly threatening manner seemed his only way out of this. 

Getting only a new fit of giggles from the other side of the massive wooden door in response had him puff out a breath in exasperation as well. 

Coming up next to him Farah tried one last time. “I will use my magic on this door. And once we step out of this room there will be severe ramifications for your behaviour today.” Saul had an almost proud look on his face as if saying ‘That’s a good one.’ Giving him a smirk in return she put her ear to the door to listen to their reactions. 

It was Bens voice that had them take a step back in surprise. 

“I have enchanted the door myself. I know you have always been the best of us but even you can’t get past my locks Farah.” They could almost hear him smile wickedly through the oak of the door. 

Looking at each other with raised eyebrows the pair listened closer as their friend went on. “See it as a deserved night off you two. The table is set. I know what you like. I prepared the roast myself. Just enjoy the time to yourself for once in your life.” And with that there was shuffling behind the door. 

Suddenly the air was filled with soft romantic tunes. Turning around they set eyes on Sam standing by the far wall holding a small bluetooth speaker in his hands. Setting the device down and throwing them a quick wink he disappeared through the wall before Saul could do so much as take a step in his direction. That smart little weasel of a boy. 

Looking over at her specialist she waited for him to look at her before saying, “Well this is certainly new.” 

He gave a small laugh at that before taking in the scene before them once more. 

There were hundreds of candles littered on the floor, the book cases and even floating through the air. The room was cast in a warm light making the atmosphere soft an cozy. Comfortable even. The pathway through the candles was littered with rose petals. ‘They really went all out with this one’ the headmaster thought to himself. 

The table was set for two with elegant napkins and intricate table cloths. The dinnerware looked suspiciously like Bens good china he only reserved for special occasions. 

The soft voice of the woman beside him brought him out of his observations. “Well at least it’s Bens good china and the roast smells heavenly.” 

Deciding submitting to their fate would be the most honourable thing to do in this situation Saul looked at Farah and held out his elbow for her to take. 

Looking down at his proffered arm the fairy giggled a little to herself before accepting and walking the path to their dinner table arm in arm with her partner. 

Going the extra mile the soldier pulled out the chair for the surprised fairy and waited for her to settle before rounding the table to sit down on the other side. “How gentlemanly of you Saul. Have you been holding out on me?” Taking her napkin off her plate and setting it in her lap she threw him a sidelong glance. The twinkle in her eyes had him bark out a short laugh at her rib. “Please. You know I’m always the perfect gentleman. Even when it comes to escorting beautiful women to their dormitories late at night when they are so plastered I had to carry them half the way because they were missing steps along the stairwell almost toppling over five times.” Giving her a smug smile at the indignant look on her face he folded his own napkin over his lap and started to lift the lid off the aforementioned roast in front of them. 

“That was one time! And it was all your fault too because you were under the assumption it was a civic duty to try out Bens fire whisky and topping my glass off three times!” If he didn’t know any better he would say she was almost stammering. And was that a blush creeping up on her neck? 

“Might I remind you that it was me who fished you out of the river when you and Andreas decided a late night swim in the middle of November was in order after getting absolutely hammered at one of Luna’s pretentious balls?"

Laughing out loud at this the headmaster threw his head back cackling. The mirth still clear on his face he filled up her plate and handed it over to her before filling his own. 

Digging into their food without permeable they both moaned out loud at the taste of their meal. It was true. Ben’s roast was one of the best they had ever tasted over the years and it never ceased to amaze them how good it was. 

The next words out of the mans mouth sitting opposite had her fork halt mid air on the way of spearing a potato. “You looked very beautiful that night.” 

The blatant compliment had her lower her cutlery and look across the table at him. Waiting for him to look up she gave him a faint smile. 

“You still remember how I looked that night?” Her smile turned coy at the intensity in his eyes. Bringing a piece of meat to his mouth he chewed and took his time swallowing before giving her an answer. 

“Your dress was dark blue, floor length. It was one of those rare moments you had your hair down, it was falling in soft curls around your shoulders. The necklace you were wearing couldn’t outshine your eyes. You were a vision. A sight to behold.” He said it so unashamedly and open it let her breath halt in her throat. 

“It was that night that I realised what word to describe you best with.” Putting his fork and knife down he regarded her with such a calm and loose look it had goosebumps rise on her exposed arms. 

Pulling her chin up a notch she looked at him with such a fond expression in her eyes it relaxed him even further. 

“What was it?”, whispered the mind fairy. 

It made him smile. Levelling her with a laden look he breathed out, “Ethereal.” 

Her breath came out in shallow small bursts, her smile turning more loving, her eyes misting over she dropped her fork and reached across the table to grasp his hand. 

Her thumb was caressing his skin gently. The back of his hand had healed up quite nicely, Bens salve having done its job marvellously. 

Taking her hand in his he dropped a kiss on her knuckles softly, his mouth lingering a second too long for it to be strictly platonic before setting it back down on the table gently. 

Taking her hand back they shared a warm smile before resuming their dinner. 

After a while it was Farah who broke the companionable silence. “I didn’t think you would remember that.” The faint blush lingering on her cheeks as she continued to eat made him smile. 

That sentence actually made the specialist snort softly. “My mind might not be as good as it once was but that is something I will never forget. I never do.”, he mused lowly. 

Tilting her head to the side a little in question the headmistress gave him a curious look. 

Taking this moment to pour the wine that had been left opened to breathe he filled both of their glasses with a generous amount. Handing her one glass he looked at her bemusedly, “I remember everything when it comes to you.” 

He couldn’t for the life of him have deciphered the look on her face in that moment. It was a combination of bashful and shy and her eyes shone so bright, an openness in them he had never seen before. There was a timid smile playing along her lips, which were already starting to turn red from the wine. 

Intertwining her fingers the fairy propped up her chin on the back of her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. Her eyes shone brightly while she was regarding him silently. After a few seconds of taking in his open and honest expression she said, “I am beginning to struggle to be angry at the children for this.” Smiling lovingly over at him she basked in the radiant grin he was throwing in her direction. 

Wiping his mouth with his napkin he placed the cloth on his emptied plate. Getting up from his seat Saul made to come around the table slowly, coming to a halt at her side. Holding out his hand in a silent request he looked at her with a calm look in his eyes. His relaxed posture giving nothing away. 

Looking up at him she took his hand on instinct, not even hesitating a second. He enclosed her hand in a gentle grip and pulled her to her feet. She threw her napkin on her vacated chair absentmindedly and followed his lead further into the rooms centre. 

Coming to a halt he took her into his arms, his touch on her waist soft but sure. His warm hands holding her steady as he began to lead her through the steps of a slow dance. 

Her hand not clasped in his own settled on his chest but soon migrated to the back of his neck where she stroked the soft hair there, making small swirls with the lazy movements of her nibble fingers. 

The dance was slow and their steps long ingrained into their souls. They followed each other effortlessly. It was magic. The way she clung to him as he was holding her close. The air between them a shared breath, never not in each other’s lungs. Always a part of them connected. 

If Farah had needed a word to describe it it would be blissful. That’s what she was feeling. Safe and protected in the circle of his arms. No other place had ever felt as much like home as this one. 

They began to sway instead of following any steps. They didn’t need to follow a dance. They had their own mapped out in their hearts already, only them knowing how to navigate it. Their bodies started to come together and Farah laid her head on Sauls shoulder. Her nose tickling the underside of his chin a little as they moved. 

His arms slid down her sides and encircled her waist holding her to him closely. The headmistress grasped onto his shoulder lightly and had her other hand on the back of his neck, her fingertips still touching his hair and her thumb tracing an invisible pattern into his skin. It made the man in her arms hum in satisfaction. The gentle ministrations relaxing him further. His body wrapped around hers like a heavy heated blanket. His smell all encompassing. A heady mixture of his aftershave and his natural scent. He always smelled of outdoors, of clean air and blue skies. Of forests and pinewood. She loved the way he smelled. Musky and familiar. 

Laying his head to the side of her head the specialist buried his nose in her hair, placing a soft kiss there. One of his hands ventured upwards to press into her back, her front coming flush against his chest. He loved the way she felt. Her soft curves betraying how fit she actually was. The woman was a work of art. Her soft peaks and valleys giving away to lean muscles and toned flesh. And her smell was something you would only read about in cheesy romance novels, not that he read those. But he had peeked over her shoulder many a time to catch a glimpse at what she was reading on their days off. She had always had a soft spot for romance. 

Her smell was intoxicating. A swirl of her perfume and her shampoo mixed with her own scent. It was hard to describe it but it always smelled like something familiar and warm. Just like her he mused. 

Her soft exhale brought him out of his stupor. Looking down at her he craned his neck a little to catch a glimpse at her face still resting on his chest. She had her eyes closed but her still moving fingers told him she was far from sleepy as she continued to stroke his neck. 

“Can we stay like this forever? You think anyone would notice?” Her quiet voice filtered to his ear like a gust of wind carried by a summers breeze. 

Smiling softly he tightened his arms around the fairy and whispered into her ear, “I would like that very much. We could just pretend we got locked in this room against our will and they refused to let us out again.” 

As if on cue they startled a little when they heard the telltale sound of the lock turning. Looking over his shoulder Farah could see no feet behind the door telling her it had probably been a timed spell that had kept them locked up. Her eyes shone blueish silver for a moment, feeling the magic in the air dissipate as the spell on the lock slithered away. Returning to their normal colour she fixed her eyes on the man still holding her close. Their faces mere inches apart. 

Leaning her head forward slowly the fairy connected their foreheads in a soft touch before whispering, “Do you want to get out of here?” Her breath ghosting over his face tickling his nerves. 

Pulling his face away from her a little he let his eyes roam over her perfect features before shaking his head softly. Lowering his mouth towards hers slowly he whispered, “Not right now.” before kissing her lightly. Her lips were soft and the contact made him melt into her. Her hands had snaked around his neck, her fingers playing with the soft hairs at the side of his head. His own hands had found their way to her face holding it to his, his grip going slack in her hair and losing themselves in the soft curls. 

His touch had her moan in pleasure allowing him to sink deeper into the kiss. His tongue delved out to meet hers in a searing touch. The way they kissed was like the way they danced. Practiced and with ease falling into the moves despite never having indulged in this form of contact before. It was exhilarating. But also like coming home. Comfortable and familiar like they had done this for years. 

When they came to slow their kisses the fairy bit down gently on his bottom lip making him flex his hands in her hair at the sensation. The growl crawling up his throat had her head spin for a second. 

Letting go of each other’s lips with a wet pop the pair looked at each other with hooded eyes. Their gaze full of love and barely contained lust for each other. She could feel it in the way he was holding her to him in this almost possessive manner. It made her smile softly, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp. 

Nudging her nose with his she gauged his reaction before asking innocently, “You want to get out of here _now_?” Her smile was anything but innocent in that moment it had his face turn almost lewd at her implication. 

Bending down to give her one last full and open-mouthed kiss he poured everything he thought of that glorious idea into the sensation making the woman in his arms almost dizzy with want. 

Pulling back once more he watched her licking the remnants of the sloppy kiss off of her lower lip before giving him a very heated grin. 

Dropping her arms from around his neck she slid one hand to grasp one of his and began to walk past him to the door. Pulling his hand close to her backside so that his knuckles were touching where she wanted to be touched she felt him let go of her hand and enclose the curve of her buttocks. The sensation let sparks of anticipation flutter up in her body. 

Never losing contact the man pressed close to her back and pushed open the door. His other hand finding one of hers he guided her out of the room and down the corridor in the direction of the headmasters suite. 

They didn’t once let go of each other for the remainder of the night and well into the early hours of the next morning. 

Bloom and her friends would have to stifle their giggles in class the next day upon seeing all the love bites on their headmistress’ neck. 

It was safe to say the whole scheme had been a success. 

‘Well done children.’, thought Ben. ‘I have been trying for years!’ 

_fin_

Thank you so much for reading ♥️ please leave a comment/kudos and let me know what you think ☺️


End file.
